


Tell Me ( I'm Your Baby )

by blooming_atlas



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Lance and Kitty slow dancing in the middle of his room to johnny jewel - tell me, Lance is an ass but with Kitty he's almost a saint, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, The teens get a rare moment alone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Lance and Kitty find a rare moment alone.
Relationships: Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me ( I'm Your Baby )

“Dance with me,” Lance said softly, standing up and holding out his hand to her. Kitty stood and went silently into his arms. She closed her eyes, and her head found her personal resting place on his shoulder. There couldn’t be anything more perfect, she thought, than slow dancing, barefoot, in the middle of Lance’s room, while the rain poured down and moonlight wrapped around them. _What could be more perfect than this?_

_Tell me_

_I’m your baby_

Lance was so marvelously warm, she wanted to sink into him, and she quickly caught herself pressing closer. Immediately, she started to pull back, but the earth-mover stopped her with a gentle, yet firm hand on the small of her back, urging her even closer.

_And you’ll never leave me_

“It’s okay, Kitten. Just rest against me.” The words were barely a murmur as if he didn’t want them to intrude on the moment. So she relaxed again, so readily that she felt a flicker of irrational shyness in the far recesses of her brain. She was shamelessly using him, for warmth, for affection, for...for pleasure. Yes, this was pure pleasure: the strength of his arms around her small frame, the hardness of his chest, and the beat of his heart, singing alongside hers, as they swayed to the hypnotic croon of the song. Kitty breathed deeply, her eyes half-closed as she let the music sweep her away.

_Tell me_

_That you’ll kiss me_

_Forever_

His thighs slid along hers, his bare feet brushed hers, and occasionally she even felt the brush of his lips against the crown of her hair, though she thought he was being careful about that—his semi-perfect manners again. Kitty found herself waiting, almost breathless, for the next time their movements brought his lips against in her hair. She wanted to curl into him, drown herself fully in his embrace. If only Professor Xavier and her friends could see her now… Dancing with the enemy. _'No,'_ she thought viciously. _'Dancing with my boyfriend...'_

_Whisper_

_That you love me_

_That you'll never leave me_

Her heartbeat was slow, heavy. The chill that crept in Lance’s open window was gone; she felt deliciously warm, almost boneless, all thought suspended. One strong hand slid up her back to close lightly over the nape of her neck, and the other moved down to her lower back. _Oh..._

_Be mine_

_For always_

_I'll be yours forever_

She didn’t think of protesting. Somehow the touch wasn’t demanding anything of her. He was just gently rubbing her back, that was all. 

_Tell me_

_I'm your baby_

_And you'll never leave me_

She had never before realized how good that could feel. Slowly, Lance tilted her head back, his hand firm on her neck. She saw the firm curve of his mouth, then he was kissing her, and even that wasn’t demanding.

_Tell me_

_That you'll kiss me_

Her eyes drifted shut again. His lips were soft, shaping hers, and he kept it chaste. Abruptly, she wished he would deepen it. She wanted more of his earthy taste. But she enjoyed what he was giving her, and was thankful for this break from the rivalry between their teams, so she let herself get lost in those light, brushing kisses... Let herself get lost in Lance and his embrace. 

_Forever..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Johnny Jewel - Tell Me when this story idea popped in my head! The thought of Lance and Kitty slow dancing to this song was just too much to resist, and I just had to write it out! I mean, just imagine Lance and Kitty sitting on his bed in awkward silence when he suddenly just gets up and turns on the radio. Johnny Jewel comes on, and Lance realizes that this is the perfect opportunity to show Kitty a romantic time. Spoiler Alert: IT WORKS!!! Now, just imagine Lance and Kitty dancing to this song again in their old age! ;w;
> 
> ( Also, I'm a sucker for brooding jerks like Lance getting all romantic for their bouncy, cute girlfriend. )


End file.
